


Beginnings

by bumblechae



Series: Two Hands [1]
Category: Madagascar (Movies), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblechae/pseuds/bumblechae
Summary: Romance is rekindled.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on twitter interactions.

"Jed, how can you marry Moto Moto? How can you move on so quickly from what we had?" Octavius practically screamed at Owen, who was walking toward the bus that had just arrived.

Owen stopped and turned to looked at Octavius. The rain hid the tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he replied, "I have two hands for a reason, Octavius."

The Roman only blinked in response. His throat was raw with emotion and his feet moved themselves toward the outstretched arms of his cowboy.

"Babe," was the last word he whispered, drowned out by the sound of the bus leaving the station, as their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> Starring:  
> [@owenwilsonsays](https://twitter.com/owenwilsonsays)  
> [@motomotosays](https://twitter.com/motomotosays)  
> [@octaviussays](https://twitter.com/octaviussays)
> 
> [Original Thread](https://twitter.com/chargebabe/status/1104487097405239297)
> 
> Follow me [@chargebabe](https://twitter.com/chargebabe)


End file.
